Otalia Fan Fic: Project Secret Santa
by poetrywife
Summary: Otalia Christmas Story


OTALIA CHRISTMAS STORY: PROJECT SECRET SANTA

Emma waited; tucked into the warmth of her bed, until she was sure her mom and Natalia were asleep…it was only then that she carefully slipped out from under the covers and tiptoed her way cautiously to her bedroom closet…gingerly Emma opened the door…

Emma got down on her knees…rummaging past the jumble of shoes and toys for the object she needed, her piggy bank…Emma left the closet and walked back over to her bed…hopping up onto the mattress…and taking the flash light out from beneath her pillow. Her heart pounding, Emma carefully opened the piggy bank and dumped her life savings onto the colorfully warm quilt of her bed…

Emma began to count and ended up with five dollars and thirty-two cents. It had taken Emma a month of always cleaning her room…picking up her toys…handing her homework in on time at school…and helping out around the farm…to save up this small sum. Emma had done it all so that she could have enough money to buy the perfect gift for the most special people in the world, her two mommies…

But Emma was also on a secret mission…just yesterday she had secretly used Natalia's lap-top to type and print out the last of the notes she wanted to deliver…tomorrow project Secret Santa would begin…in the hushed dim of her bedroom…Emma looked at the crisp green bills and shiny coins and smiled…

***

Natalia loved Christmas…it was her favorite time of year…decorating the house….baking cookies…picking out just the right gifts for all the people she loved…Natalia found herself filled with joy and excitement every Christmas season…she couldn't help getting caught up in all the bustle…the warmth…the giving of the season…but this year was different…

As Natalia had begun the daunting task of getting boxes of decorations from storage at the farmhouse…organizing them…moving through each room to adorn it with its own special set of Christmas cheer…Natalia was doing her best to put up a positive front for Olivia…Emma…Francesca…friends…to immerse herself in the wonder of the season…but inside she was heart-broken…this year her son Rafe…would not be with them for Christmas…it would be the first time that they would not see one another at Christmas time…and Natalia's heart was aching…

Rafe had joined the army…had recently completed boot camp…and was now stationed in Afghanistan…Natalia's soul was consumed with a combination of pride and fear for her son…every day was a constant battle for Natalia not to give into that fear…to trust of God's protection and love of Rafe…

Natalia remembered how close she and Rafe were while he was growing up…she had been a struggling single mother…Christmases had been pretty lean back then…but Natalia had done everything she could to make every Christmas special for Rafe….Rafe had done the same for her…it had been the two of them against the world for a very long time…

Natalia remembered Rafe spending weeks before each Christmas…carrying neighbors' groceries up to their houses…shoveling neighbors' driveways in the bitter cold…helping in the stockroom of the local mom-and-pop corner store…all to earn a little extra money…Rafe would use the money to surprise her with special little gifts on Christmas morning…inexpensive perfume…fuzzy slippers…especially candles…because he knew that his mother loved the soft light and the fragrance when it filled their apartment…sometimes Rafe bought Natalia a stash her favorite candy…

And now that boy was all grown up…practically a man…no…he was a man…and he had chosen a life away from Springfield…Rafe had chosen to serve his country and find his own way….far from her…Natalia felt the hot agonizing tears on her face…before she even realized she was crying…

That was when Natalia realized that Olivia had come quietly into the room...was now slipping her loving arms around Natalia and holding her close…Natalia turned to Olivia…gazing at her…drawing strength from the love and empathy in Olivia's beautiful green eyes…drawing comfort from the wonderful feeling of being in Olivia's arms…

Natalia knew that Olivia understood…Olivia would always understand…being married to Olivia…their life together with Emma and Francesca…had brought Natalia more happiness than she thought she could ever have…Natalia allowed Olivia to pull her close…allowed herself to revel in the feel of Olivia's soft reassuring kiss…in the strong devoted beat of Olivia's heart as Natalia then laid her head against Olivia's shoulder…in the warmth of Olivia's love that filled Natalia's heart and soul…

*******

Frank moved with slight difficulty as he dragged the huge Christmas tree from the top of his car and maneuvered it through the doorway of his home…Frank called out...hoping that Blake was there…

"Blake…are you here…."

After a moment Blake came into the living area...mostly likely from the extra bedroom that she had helped Frank convert into a nursery for his new baby daughter, Francesca…Blake stopped and looked at Frank as he struggled with the tree…

"Shh, I just got Francesca to sleep…um…need a hand…"

Frank cast a "you're kidding me, right"…look…in Blake's direction…

"Yes…a hand would be nice…thank you…"

Blake smiled…and Frank loved the way her smiled lit up the room…Blake moved to him and then together they dragged the tree to the far side of the living room…Frank then propped the enormous tree up next to one the room's large picturesque windows…Frank then stood back and smiled…

"That oughta do it…" Then Frank looked at Blake…and realized she was smiling teasingly at him…

"Maybe you should go back to the lot and get a _bigger_ tree…"

"What…this is my first Christmas with my new baby girl…I want it to be perfect…I want her to have the best of everything…"

Blake promptly moved to Frank and slid her hands over his strong arms and onto his shoulders…looking up at him with her lovely blue eyes…smiling her gorgeous smile at him…

"You are such a great Dad…" Frank smiled…

"Thank you."

"You're great at other things too…" Frank's smile widened…he pulled Blake closer to him…crushing her gently to his chest…her smiled widened as well…he was going to kiss her…but then found himself looking around the room noticing for the first time that Blake had decorated…festive garlands…scented candles in bright holiday colors…colored lights around the windows and the doors…Christmas cards…waiting to be both read and sent…spread along the coffee table…boxes of Christmas lights and ornaments neatly stacked…waiting to be put on the tree…Frank looked at Blake…

"Wow…this place looks great…"

"It's about time you noticed…" Frank smiled at Blake teasingly…

"You forgot something…I don't see any mistletoe hanging out around here…"

"Frank, haven't you figured it out by now…I am so not a traditional type of girl…who the hell needs mistletoe…"

Blake then pulled Frank's head down to hers…covering his mouth with hers…and Frank simply let himself get lost in her enticing kiss…and then Blake suddenly pulled away…Frank protested…

"Hey…"

"No, I forgot…I wanted to show you something…" Blake moved from his arms and over to the kitchen counter…she picked up and envelope and walked back over to him holding the envelope out to him…

"What's this?"

"I don't know…it was jammed inside the door this morning when Olivia and Emma came by with Francesca…"

Frank looked at the envelope…neatly printed in capital block letters was his name "Frank Cooper" and nothing else…Frank's "cop mode" clicked into place as he opened the envelope and pulled out the note from inside…he read the note aloud…

"I know about a needy family who isn't going to have much of a Christmas this year…the dad has lost his job and can't buy anything for his family for Christmas…please bring one nice suit and pair of nice shoes for the dad of this family to the church on Christmas Eve…Love, A Secret Santa…"

Frank re-read the note…smiling as he did…and then looked at Blake to see that she was smiling too…

"What do you think…" Blake smiled at him…

"It's a mystery and we get to help someone out…what's not to love?"

Frank was grateful for many things this Christmas…one of them…having an amazing, beautiful and surprising woman like Blake Mahler in his life…Frank drew Blake back into his arms…and smiled at her…

"You know what…you're right…who the hell needs mistletoe…"

*******

Company was bustling with activity…customers sitting…chatting…eating…showing their latest Christmas purchases to one another…Buzz was glad that Daisy and Ashlee had made it home early for the holiday…and were helping him the early morning rush…they moved smoothly between tables…smiling and chatting with customers…refilling coffee cups to ward off the chill from outside…Buzz stood behind the counter…meticulously filling the salt and pepper shakers…while simultaneously checking his list of supplies for the food he would need when he cooked Christmas dinner for the needy at the church after Christmas Eve services…Daisy was suddenly standing at the counter smiling at him…

"Take a break grandpa…Ashlee and I have things covered…"

"Take a break…take a break…you have no idea what you're saying…but I am so glad that you're here for Christmas…we all are…"

Daisy smiled as she saw Lillian walked into company…Lillian was smiling and holding an envelope…Lillian walked up to Buzz…put her hand on his shoulder…and kissed his cheek…Buzzed turned to Lillian, smiling…putting his arms around her…

"Hey…" then Buzz kissed her back which left Lillian smiling at him…

"Hi yourself…this place is jumping…" Daisy smiled wickedly…

"Every Christmas season…grandpa running around like a chicken with his head cut off…it's actually pretty fun to watch…"

Daisy smiled...and ducked…as Buzz playfully lobbed a napkin at her head…and then Daisy moved away from Buzz and Lillian and back to the customers…Buzz then noticed the envelope in Lillian's hand…

"What's this?"

Lillian held the envelope out to Buzz…

"Well, I don't know…I found it outside on the table…Olivia and Emma were just leaving when I found it….it's addressed to you…

Buzz looked at the envelope…printed in neat capital block letters was his name "Buzz Cooper" and nothing else…Buzz looked at Lillian…shrugged…smiled back at her and the proceeded to open the envelope…pulling out the note from inside…with Lillian looking on…Buzz read the note aloud…

"There is a needy family in your neighborhood…the dad has lost his job and can't buy anything for his family this Christmas…please provide one nice Christmas dinner for this family…bring the dinner to the church on Christmas Eve…Love, A Secret Santa…"

Buzz and Lillian looked at one another appreciatively…Lillian spoke first…

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think…that whoever this is…has true Christmas spirit…now you come with me into the kitchen…and help me plan this dinner…"

Daisy smiled as she watched her grandpa and Lillian…moving…arms around one another…through the restaurant…talking and laughing with one another as they disappeared into the kitchen…Daisy really was glad to be home for Christmas…

***

Phillip Spaulding found himself looking with appreciation at the elegant, brilliantly lit Christmas tree which stood next to the fireplace within the opulent, spacious living area of the Spaulding mansion…

Phillip had so many things to appreciate this year…he had a new lease on life…in recent previous months…Phillip had found out that he was dying…but he had undergone a medical procedure which had ended up saving his life…and Phillip's father…Alan…losing his…

Christmas was going to be difficult this year…Phillip not having his father with him when they had just begun to mend the broken fences of their relationship…but Phillip would do what he knew his father would want him to do…

Phillip would celebrate Christmas with all the people he loved…his children…the love of his life, Beth…family and friends…he would gather the people he loved close…feeling his father's spirit with him…and spend this Christmas thanking God for the second chance at life he had been given…

And then Lizzie entered the room…she was carrying bags upon bags filled with brightly wrapped Christmas presents…Phillip moved to her and relieved her of some of the bags and then drew her to him hugging her tightly…

"Hey sweetie…it's so good to see you."

"Hi daddy…you too…" and then Lizzie looked at him closely…

"You okay?"

Phillip nodded softly at her.

"Yeah…sure…just thinking about…" Lizzie finished the thought gently…

"Grandpa…I know…me too…it's not going to be the same without him here."

Phillip smiled reassuringly at Lizzie…

"Oh he's here…he'll always be with us…with the whole town of Springfield for that matter…" Phillip then gestured to the vast array of shopping bags strewn across the floor of the living room…

"Is this just the first round of shopping or has the battle for the purchase of the perfects gifts just begun…" Lizzie put her hands on her hips and spoke to Phillip in a mock offended tone…

"I'll have you know that I completed my Christmas shopping one month ago…these…" Lizzie gestured toward the bags…" are donations to the annual toy drive being held at Spaulding this year…."

Phillip pulled Lizzie to him…hugging her fiercely…

"I love you sweetie…the woman you've become…I want you to know how proud I am of you…" Lizzie pulled back to look at her dad…

"I know daddy…I love you too…oh I almost forgot…" Phillip watched as Lizzie searched through a few of the bags on the floor and then pulled an envelope out of one of them…Lizzie then held the envelope out to her dad…

"I found this outside on the stoop…it's addressed to you…"

Phillip took the envelope from Lizzie…looking closely at it…on the front of the envelope printed in neat capital block letters…that somehow looked familiar to Phillip…was his name "Phillip Spaulding" and nothing else…

"Well, open it daddy…I want to see what's inside…"

Phillip smiled at Lizzie and then proceeded to open the envelope and withdraw the note from inside…Phillip read the note out loud…

"There is a family in your town that needs your help this Christmas…the dad has lost his job and has no money to buy anything for his family this Christmas…please buy two toys for each of the two kids in this family so that they will have presents to open on Christmas morning…please bring these toys to the church on Christmas Eve…Love, A Secret Santa"

Phillip and Lizzie looked at one another…then at all the many bags of toys strewn across the floor…and then back at one another…Lizzie spoke first…smiling brightly…

"Oh I think we got it covered…."

*******

The last thing in the word that Olivia had wanted to do was leave Natalia alone at the farmhouse…Olivia knew how hard Natalia had been trying for her and Emma and Francesca…but Olivia also knew that Natalia was heart-broken about the fact the Rafe would not be coming home for Christmas…Olivia's intense love for Natalia made it impossible for her not to feel Natalia's pain as if it were her own…

Olivia was headed for the beacon…she was on a mission…while Natalia and Emma finished with decorations…leaving the tree for the three of then to decorate together…a special tradition that Natalia had started for their family…and one that Olivia enjoyed immensely…Olivia had left…choosing to walk to the beacon…to clear her thoughts…to enjoy the immergence of the festive season around her…

Outside, an intricate quilt of ivory was embracing the earth and the world was covered with a glistening white mantle. Trees huddled together quivering in the chilling wind and in the distance Olivia could just make out the yellow speck of the snowplow plodding its way up the white laced road like a weary traveler…

Olivia had always loved all the hustle and bustle of eager shoppers trying to find the perfect gift for that special someone, the gay sounds of carolers outside regal churches and street-corner Santas wishing passers-by a Merry Christmas with jolly laughter. The beautiful, lush verdance of evergreens, decked with colorfully twinkling lights and glittering ornaments…trees and bushes generously draped with strings of radiant multicolored lights… windows holding the warm, welcoming glow of candles…and front lawns displaying serene manger scenes, and jovial figures of St. Nicholas with his reindeer and sleigh…

As Olivia walked…her thoughts were only of Natalia…their life together at the farmhouse…having someone as amazing and beautiful as Natalia to love…knowing that Natalia loved her just as much…meant everything to Olivia…Natalia was everything to her…Olivia would do anything for Natalia…Olivia desperately want nothing more to find a way to take Natalia's pain away…

***

Natalia pulled the last batch of gingerbread cookies from the oven carefully…and placed the hot cookie tray on the cooling rack next to the sink in the warm comfortable kitchen of the farmhouse…

That was when Natalia remembered the envelope she had found earlier…neatly across the front...printed in capital block letters…in Emma's hand writing…was Olivia's name…"Olivia Spencer" and nothing else…Natalia smiled to herself…wondering what Emma was up to…Natalia opened the envelope and pulled the neatly typed-written note from within…Natalia smiled as she read the note out loud…

"There is a needy family that needs your help this Christmas…the dad has lost his job and doesn't have any money to buy anything for his family for Christmas…please being one very pretty dress and pair of nice shoes for the mommy of this family…to the church on Christmas Eve…Love, A Secret Santa…"

Love and admiration for Emma flowed through Natalia...Emma was such a wonderful and loving child…and Natalia was so happy that she was a part of Emma's life…being Emma's other mommy…was such a blessing to Natalia…it filled Natalia with so much joy…

Natalia smiled and quickly put the note away…Natalia then walked to the doorway of the kitchen and called to Emma…who was playing upstairs in her room…

"Emma…time to come downstairs…we have a ton of gingerbread boys and girls to decorate…Emma…"

Natalia waited…expecting to hear Emma's exuberant footsteps as she came bounding down the stairs…but was greeted with only silence…a small stab of anxiety pierced Natalia's heart…she moved from the kitchen and made her way across the living room to the foot of the staircase…

"Emma…come on downstairs…okay…"

The silence lengthened…the fear within Natalia grew…Natalia made her way upstairs to Emma room…knocked on the door which was closed…waited for Emma's response…when there wasn't one…Natalia opened the door to Emma's room and moved quickly inside…the room was empty…Emma's piggy bank lay on top of her bed…it was empty as well…

Natalia moved quickly from the room….going downstairs and stopping long enough to grab her coat, her purse and her cell phone…and then rushing from the farmhouse to begin her search for Emma…

***

The mall was an opulent vista of dazzling red, green and gold decorations. Shoppers scurried and excited children lined up to tell Santa their secret desires. Emma loved the holiday atmosphere, but her mind was on only one thing; finding the perfect gift for her two mommies…

Emma slid her hand into her pocket, sighing with relief when she felt the bills and coins, her five dollars and thirty-two cents. It was still safely tucked away. Emma didn't know where to begin to look for a present. Her eyes gazed into the maze of stores before her…stores bursting with clothes, books…decorations…perfumes…jewelry…candy…and a million other things…

But what should she get…it had to be something very special. Her mom and Natalia had always been there for Emma…everyday they took such good care of her…they always read her stories at bedtime…they always helped Emma with her homework and her projects for school…Natalia always had a steaming cup of hot chocolate waiting for Emma when mommy brought her home from school on blustery winter days…

Just yesterday Mommy and Natalia had helped Emma build an awesome snow man in their back yard…it had been so much fun…Emma loved her mommy and Natalia because they always had fun together…laughed together…Emma knew that her mommy loved her…that Natalia loved her…and that made Emma feel so happy inside…that was why Emma had to find the perfect gift…Emma wanted her mommy and Natalia to know how special they were and how much they meant to Emma…

"Excuse me." The deep cheerful voice startled Emma…

Emma turned to look up at the man who was smiling down at her. Emma curled the hand that was in her pocket protectively around her Christmas gift money, and looked the man up and down…the man's dark trousers and red jacket were worn but neat…his black felt hat was tattered but clean…Emma looked up at the man's face which was smooth and rosy-cheeked…the bottom half of it engulfed by a clean white mustache and beard…the man's eyes twinkled at Emma as he spoke again…

"You look a little lost, can I help you with something?"

Emma wasn't sure she should be talking with this man…her mommy and Natalia had told her never to speak to strangers…but Emma found herself talking to him anyway…

"No, I'm not lost. I'm here to buy a Christmas present for my two mommies."

The friendly grin on the man's face grew wider, and his rosy cheeks grew rosier…

"Two mommies…well isn't that wonderful…you are a very lucky girl to have two mommies who love you…what are you going to get for them?"

"I'm not sure, but it has to be perfect."

The man crossed his arms over his noticeably round belly and stared intently down at Emma.

"Well now, what's your name?"

"Emma Spencer."

"Well Emma, my name is Nick. I think I know just what you're looking for. Would you mind a little help from a friend?"

Emma felt nervous butterflies in her stomach…Emma didn't know anything about this man, Nick. Nick's eyes were warm and kind and twinkling at Emma again.

"It's all right…Emma…here, look…I have something for you…"

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle…

"Emma, if you feel uncomfortable at all…you blow on this whistle and everyone will come running to help you…"

Emma took the whistle from Nick…Nick reached out one aged hand to Emma…after a moment of hesitation Emma grasped Nick's hand in her own…Emma found herself smiling at Nick…suddenly knowing she could trust him…

*******

Olivia met Natalia and Frank at the police station...when Olivia walked in…she saw Frank and Natalia talking…Olivia could immediately feel the waves of anxiety reverberating off of Natalia's body…Frank had his hands on Natalia's arms…he was looking at her…strong and reassuring…Olivia felt her heart quicken with panic as she reached them…Frank and Natalia turned to her…

"What's going on?"

Natalia moved closer to Olivia…the worry evident in her warm russet eyes…

"I was baking cookies…I called Emma to come downstairs to decorate them…she didn't answer…I went upstairs and she was gone…I looked all over the farm…I called all of her friends…I called Phillip…the Coopers…no one has seen her…Olivia…"

Olivia drew Natalia to her…holding her…trying to draw the strength she needed from Natalia…as much as Natalia needed it from her…Frank moved closer to them…

"Look, there's no need to worry yet…maybe she went for a walk…maybe she came into town to look at Christmas decorations…I have every available uniform out there looking for her…we'll find her…okay…"

Olivia and Natalia looked at Frank as he continued to speak…

"You two need to go back to the farmhouse in case she comes home…keep me posted every half hour…go…I promise we'll find her…"

Olivia placed a hand on Frank's arm…grateful for him being the strong…honorable…loving man that he was…

"Thank you, Frank."

Frank watched as Olivia and Natalia moved from the police station…hands clasped together…and he hoped that he was right…it was getting dark out…and cold…when exposed to elements like these…the chance of survival was minimal as best…Frank prayed silently…that there really was nothing to worry about…that he or one of his officers would find Emma…safe and sound…

*******

Nick led Emma through the mobs of hustling bustling shoppers to a small, tasteful shop at the other end of the mall. As Emma and Nick entered the store, Emma felt her heart leap-frogging in her chest with anticipation…the store was beautiful…shelves and counters and displays…were overflowing with hand-painted statues…vases…containers…soft, rich, leathered books covered countertops and sat on shelves…glittering jewelry filled the glass cases in the center of the store…

"What you want is over there."

Emma followed the direction of Nick's eyes and that was when she saw it…Emma felt her feet moving toward the counter which held the gift she knew in her heart was the perfect one…it was a small, delicate…silver and gold…exquisitely designed…music box…

Emma reached out a slightly trembling hand…she opened the music box and the song that poured forth from it…was the most beautiful she'd ever heard…Nick had been right…this was a perfect gift for her mommy and Natalia….Emma gently picked up the music box from the counter and looked for a price…she saw the white tag sticking out of the bottom of the music box…Emma tugged at the price tag…turned it over and looked at it… the tag read…$50.00…

Emma felt a knot of disappointment twisting in the pit of her stomach…she didn't have enough money to purchase the music box…as Emma placed the music box gently back onto the counter…she felt hot tears flooding into her eyes…Emma turned to Nick who stood behind her and Nick placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly…much like the way Emma's mommy always did…

"You don't have enough to buy it, do you?"

"No."

Emma turned and looked at the music box once more then turned away and walked from the store…she could hear Nick following her…Emma walked slowly, silently with Nick beside her…Nick was the one who broke the silence.

"Well Emma, what do you say I help you look for something else?"

"I won't be able to afford anything like that music box."

Emma saw a bench nearby and headed toward it. After a moment she and Nick were seated on the bench.

"Well Emma, you have some money. I'm sure you can find something else that both your mommies would like…"

For the first time since Emma had run into Nick, she took a really close look at the man, at his clothes…although they were clean, Nick's clothes looked faded and well-worn…Emma realized that Nick was probably poor…yet he had taken his time to help Emma find a present for her mommy and Natalia…

"Nick, you don't have any money…do you?"

Emma saw a spark of emotion in Nick's eyes that she didn't quite understand…after a moment it was gone and was replaced with the familiar twinkle…Nick didn't not answer Emma…but Emma knew in her heart that she was right…Emma reached into her pocket…pulled out the bills and coins she had so lovingly collected and placed them in Nick's hand…Nick's eyes were soft as he looked at Emma…

"Emma, this is your Christmas money."

"I know, but you don't have any. Besides, Natalia, she's my other mommy…she taught me that the true spirit of Christmas is giving…like the way God gave his son Jesus to us on the first Christmas…you need the money more than I do, Nick…"

The smile that Nick gave Emma filled her with a warmth she wanted to last forever…but Emma suddenly realized how late it was…mommy and Natalia were going to be so worried…Emma got up from the bench and spoke quickly…

"Nick, I have to go now…mommy and Natalia are going to be really worried if I don't get back home soon…thanks for trying to help me…and have a Merry Christmas."

"You have a Merry Christmas too, Emma."

Emma began to walk across the crowded mall toward the nearest exit...as she turned back to give Nick a wave good-bye…Emma saw that the bench where she and Nick had been sitting was now empty…

***

When Olivia and Natalia got back to the farmhouse…both were absently wrapped up in their own thoughts…weary with worry…Olivia had driven them home…Natalia had spoken with Frank two more times…but they hadn't found Emma…Natalia was sick with guilt…

"Olivia…"

Olivia squeezed Natalia hand as the entered into the farmhouse living room…reassuring Natalia…comforting Natalia…Natalia squeezed back…and then they both stopped…astonished…curled up on the sofa of the living room…wrapped up in her favorite blanket…was Emma…fast asleep…

*******

Christmas services at St. Christophers, was tradition with most of the families and residents of Springfield…this Christmas…they gathered inside the church and marveled with wonder at the multitude of boxes and bags of food…toys…clothes…household items…cash donations…that adorned the steps of the altar…the rumor of the Secret Santa project…had reached far and wide to the residents of Springfield…and had resulted in an overflowing of Christmas offerings for…"the family whose dad had lost his job and couldn't buy anything for his family for Christmas…"

Emma had told mommy and Natalia about the music box…how expensive it had been…and about Nick. Mommy and Natalia had kissed Emma and told her that the best Christmas present they could ever have was being with her…and then mommy and Natalia had had a long talk with Emma...about the rules…always asking permission first if she wanted to do something or go somewhere…never going anywhere by herself…always letting them know where she was…and never talking to strangers…

Emma loved going to Christmas Eve services…the glorious warmth of the church…the brilliant vista of white candles spread throughout the room…especially the angelic voices of the children's choir singing about the birth of Jesus…when Emma and her mommy and Natalia arrived and moved to take their seats…when Emma saw all the wonderful gifts at the front of the church…she felt so happy…project Secret Santa had really worked…

As all the residents of Springfield filed into the church…took their seats…talking softly with one another…greeting one another…wishing one another merry christmas…Emma looked around her excitedly…then Father Ray moved quietly to the podium and raised his hands to the congregation…the church was now filled with only a hushed silence…

"Merry Christmas, everyone, I am very happy to see you all here tonight."

Father Ray smiled…waited for the various responses from the congregation…and then continued to speak again…

"Before I start this Christmas Eve Service…I want to thank everyone for their generous gifts…the family that these things are going to…will have a very Merry Christmas this year…and that is a wonderful thing…

Father Ray waited for the applause from the congregation to fade away and then continued to speak once again…

A few weeks ago I was approached by one of you…this person had been told something and _he_ or _she_ wanted to do something to share it with everyone else…but in secret…

This person learned that there was a needy family in our little town of Springfield and wanted to help…wanted to get everyone to remember that the true meaning of Christmas…is in giving…

God loved us…so He sent us his son Jesus on that very first Christmas…to remember this…to celebrate the fact that God loves us this much…to remember the gift of Jesus…we give gifts to those we love…so thank you everyone…for making project Secret Santa a wonderful success…for showing God's love…and your love for someone else…this Christmas…

Emma saw Father Ray look at her…smile softly at her…wink at her…and she was filled with so much joy…then Emma felt Natalia take her hand and squeeze it lovingly…Emma looked at Natalia and smiled at her…Natalia smiled back…in secret…

***

Emma was safely tucked into bed…Olivia and Natalia had finished wrapping all the presents and stuffing Emma's stocking…Olivia and Natalia were sprawled on the floor of the living room…surrounded by tape…wrapping paper…ribbon and bows…Olivia stretched…Natalia looked at her and smiled…

"Why don't you got to bed…I'll clean this up…" Olivia suddenly looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle…

"Nope can't let you do that…"

"Why not?" Olivia quickly stood up and held her hands out to Natalia…

"Because you need to come with me right now…"

Natalia looked at Olivia…placed her hands in Olivia's and allowed Olivia to pull her up from the living room floor…

"Olivia what…"

Olivia did not let Natalia finish but gently and firmly pulled Natalia into the farmhouse kitchen…over to the kitchen table…where Natalia's laptop was open and waiting…Natalia looked at Olivia…

"Olivia…"

"Have a seat…"

Natalia glanced at Olivia…saw the love in Olivia's eyes…saw Olivia look at the clock in their kitchen…Natalia sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her laptop…Natalia looked behind her at Olivia…

"Are you going to tell me what's going on…"

"Wait for it…"

Natalia smiled at Olivia and then turned back to the lap-top…Olivia reached over Natalia's shoulders and connected the web-cam…and then Natalia's heart stopped…because she saw Rafe smiling at her…time stood still…Natalia felt the blissful tears come rushing into her eyes…Natalia felt Olivia hands gently caressing her shoulders…Natalia reached up and took Olivia's hands in hers…gripping them tightly…lovingly…leaning back against Olivia and closing her eyes…and then Rafe spoke…

"Hey ma…quit holding hands with your wife and talk to me…it's Christmas Eve for crying out loud…"

Natalia laughed through her tears…felt Olivia lovingly kiss the top of her head…heard Olivia speak softly…devotedly…

"Merry Christmas…"

Then Natalia felt Olivia gently slip her hands from Natalia's shoulders…Rafe was speaking again…

"Hey Olivia…"

Natalia turned her head to see Olivia looking at the laptop…looking at Rafe…happy tears in her eyes as well…

"Thanks…"

Natalia watched as Olivia smiled softly…watched as Olivia turned and left the kitchen…leaving Natalia and Rafe to talk…leaving Natalia with everything she wanted for Christmas…

***

Natalia slipped softly into bed next to Olivia…felt Olivia's arms slide gently around her… loving the way that Olivia held her…Natalia snuggling close to Olivia…

"You're awake…"

"Mm hmm…how's Rafe…is he okay?

"Yes, he's okay…"

"What about you…are you okay…"

Natalia shifted in bed….turning to gaze at Olivia…

"Yes, I'm okay too…"

Natalia smiled softly at Olivia…loved the way Olivia smiled back at her…

"Thank you…"

Natalia's heart raced…seeing the raw devotion that lit Olivia's exquisite green eyes…Natalia reached out her hand and touched Olivia's cheek…Olivia closed her eyes with Natalia's touch…a look of pure bliss on her face…Olivia opened her eyes again…spoke softly…

"I would do anything for you…"

Natalia did not let Olivia finish but instead took Olivia's face in her hands, gazing at her…then kissing her again and again, with so much love…so much tenderness…and then Natalia was wrapping her arms around Olivia… pulling Olivia to her…making love to Olivia…giving Olivia everything…tenderly, passionately showing Olivia…that their love was everything…Olivia allowed her blissful tears to fall freely with Natalia…knowing that Natalia would understand…just as she did…

***

Christmas morning was full of laughter and fun…Francesca was spending Christmas morning with Frank and Blake…who would be coming over to the farmhouse later…with the rest of the Cooper clan…for Christmas dinner…all of them eager with anticipation of the sumptuous turkey with all the trimmings, cranberry sauce, wassail, creamy potatoes, fresh succulent greens and of course all the tempting desserts that would be prepared by Natalia throughout the day…

Olivia, Natalia and Emma gathered in living room of the farmhouse… drinking hot chocolate…snacking on Natalia's delectable sugar cookies…lush verdant pine garlands decked with sparkling gold ribbon and pinecones were draped around the windows…festive red and green candles in elegant brass candle holders, shed their soft glow on tables and window sills…cheery stockings framed the fireplace mantle…festive wreaths of vibrant green holly and bright red berries adorned the walls, and mistletoe was hung in every doorway…the tree was a glorious spectacle of bright Christmas balls…lustrous gold and silver bells…velvety red bows and strings of fresh nuts…popcorn…and cranberries…

Olivia, Natalia and Emma enjoyed the warmth of the fire blazing in the fireplace…wrapping themselves in festive hush of the farmhouse…only the faint cheery strains of Christmas carols softly playing…and then it was time for presents…

Olivia and Natalia and Emma took turns opening their gifts…ripping off bows and wrapping paper…laughing delightedly…marveling at each of their gifts…after the last of Emma's presents had been opened…Olivia smiled knowingly at Natalia…and suddenly noticed another present under the tree…

Emma watched with growing excitement…as her mommy reached under the tree and picked up another present…it was wrapped in gold paper and topped with radiant red and green ribbon…Olivia looked at Emma…

"Jellybean…where did this come from?"

"I don't know." Emma saw her mommy looking at her, smiling mischievously.

"You mean you didn't sneak this under the tree?"

"No mommy…

"Well, it has your name on it, baby, so I guess you'd better open it."

Emma moved closer to her mommy and took the present from her…Emma could tell that her mommy thought she'd hidden it under the tree…the truth was…that Emma had never seen the present before in her life…Emma carefully removed the bow…carefully ripped away the pretty gold paper from the package…and then Emma lifted the lid from the box…

Olivia and Natalia saw Emma's face light up…watched as Emma gently lifted up the beautiful music box...and then smiled happily as she looked at them…Natalia smiled at Emma and spoke…

"Is there a card, honey?"

Olivia and Natalia watched as Emma reached inside the box and pulled a small white card from within…Olivia spoke…

"Read it, Em…"

Holding her breath…Emma turned the card over in her small hands…then looking down at the card…Emma read aloud…

"For someone who holds the true meaning of Christmas in her heart. I hope you enjoy the music box with your two mommies. Love, St. Nick."

Olivia and Natlia smiled as Emma looked at them with amazement…then she lifted the lid of the music box and the soft…beautiful…familiar strains of music filled the room…Olivia and Natalia looked at one another…Natalia spoke first…

"Isn't that…" Olivia finished Natalia's sentence…

"The song they played when we danced at our wedding…"

Olivia and Natalia smiled at one another…Natalia stood and held her hand out to Olivia…Olivia looked at Natalia…her eyebrow raised with mock reproach…Natalia wiggled her fingers at Olivia…

"Come on…for me…"

Olivia sighed with mock exasperation…stood and moved to Natalia…gathering Natalia into her arms…

"God…you are so sappy sometimes…"

"Shut up…"

And then they were dancing softly…kissing softly…and then Emma was bounding over to them…and they grabbed Emma up in their dance…simply allowing themselves to be immersed…in all the wonder…all the love…of the Christmas season…


End file.
